Renegade Superheroism: The Rich Man's Sport
by ElwynClark
Summary: *Also includes Iron Man/Tony Stark!*  One summer when the three of them, Bruce, Britt, and Tony,  shared a cabin at camp changed their fates forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Let's see what happens when you put these 3 eleven year olds together for a summer. - EC_

* * *

><p>1992<p>

I sat on the edge of my bunk silently waiting for my roommates to show up. I hoped that I would become good friends with them. My parents used to send me here for the summer, every summer before they died. The door burst open suddenly and I jumped slightly. The boy had dark hair and was wearing sunglasses although it was a little dreary outside today. I got off my bunk to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Bruce." I said and I shoved my hand towards him. He looked at it then put his bag on one of the bunks gens gently.

"Tony." HE said and he shook my hand. He silently started to open his bag and started unpacking things. I glanced at my area which I had already organized then turned to close the door. This is gonna be a long summer, I thought to myself. I found myself staring at what Tony had brought with him. He had some sort of mechanical device laid out in pieces on his bed.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to one of the pieces he was figuring with.

"It's a computer." Tony responded. A new kind of computer. I invented it and I'm going to install it here."

"Why?" I asked quietly and Tony stopped working and looked at me.

"Haven't you always wanted a computer Bruce?" He asked with a smirk. The door burst open again.

"Hey party people. Ready to make this camp better than the one for the even richer kids?" The boy who was standing in the doorway asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"Ok." Tony mumbled. This kids did have a point, tis camp was for kids who's parents are extremely wealthy. But as far as I know, there wasn't another even richer kids camp. I decided not to spoil it for him.

"I'm Britt." He said.

"Bruce." I said and offered my hand. He dropped his pillow on the ground and shook my hand.

"Tony." Tony said as he glanced at Britt quickly. Britt dropped his bag on the ground and walked over to Tony. "IT's a computer." He explained as he picked it up.

"That's awesome." Britt said and Tony put it back on his bed. He walked over to the light switch with a screwdriver and popped the cover off it then took the switch out of the wall itself. Britt and I watched closely as Tony took his little computer and placed it where the light switch was. He attached ot tp the wall then it started by itself.

"Welcome home Mr. Stark, Mr. Wayne, and Mr. Reid. My name is JARVIS."

"This is so cool!" Britt said.

"You made this?" I yelled.

"Yup." Tony answered plainly.

"How? Are you like a genius or something?" Britt asked.

"Not really, but I do very well in school. My dad made me come here to get away from the technology and stuff." Tony answered.

"Well, we can see that's working." Britt mumbled.

"What's your guys' stories?" Tony asked as he put away his extra pieces. I sat down on my bunk and Britt moved his bag onto his.

"My parents would always send me here when I was smaller. I haven't come in the past few years though. It's good to be back." I said. "Good to get away from Gotham for awhile." I added.

"Gotham? Gotham City? Wait, so your Dad runs Wayne Enterprises?" Tony asked me and I nodded. Tony showed approval of some sort. "How 'bout you Britt?"

"Me?" Britt asked and he sat down on his bunk. "Well, my dad is a dick. He runs this newspaper and all so he doesn't see me all that much and when I have the chance to spend the whole summer with him, he send me away." Britt said.

"What about your mom?" Tony asked.

"My mom died when I was 7." Britt said quickly.

"I know how you feel." I added.

"How? That's a really hard feeling." Britt said.

"Well, I." I started then tried to piece together how I was gonna say this. "My parents were both murdered in front of me." I shook my head and Tony and Britt stayed silent. "That's why I've been gone the past couple years. They left me the entire company, when I'm old enough.

"Man, that's gotta be hard." Britt said after awhile and I nodded.

"I'm from Malibu." Tony said changing the subject. "I surf sometimes, not really that much though. I don't really like it.""

"Hey, I'm from L.A. Do your folks get the Daily Sentinel? The newspaper?" Britt asked Tony.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony answered.

"That's my Dad's newspaper. Their office is really cool. I only get to go there when I'm in trouble though and my dad has to yell at me for something." Britt rambled on.

* * *

><p>I listened to the quiet silence of the country outside. It was so much different here than at Gotham, I was really going to miss this peaceful nights. The only light in the room came from the soft glow of the little computer named JARVIS where the light switch used to be.<p>

"Hey dudes." Britt whispered and I sat up in my bunk.

"Jarvis, turn up a little bit of light." Tony said and the room became slightly visible. I could just make out Tony and Britt in the light.

"OK, so." Britt started. "Since it's like the last night of camp and all, we should make some kind of agreement or something like that."

"You mean like a pact?" Tony asked.

"Exactly like a pact." Britt responded.

"Well ok, about what?" I asked.

"The future, maybe?" Tony offered.

"I got one." Britt said. "How about we all agree that when we grow up we're gonna kick evil in the nuts."

"What?" I asked only understanding half of this.

"Like a superhero. You know, like superman. You guys read comic books sometimes right?" Britt asked.

"Yeah, but superman had powers. He was from Krypton." Tony argued.

"Tony, we all have enough money to make it to Mars and back 12 times." Britt responded. Tony and I looked at each other.

"How about we just share our addresses and phone numbers?" I offered. "And we can keep in touch that way at least." If there was one thing I learned about Britt this summer, it was the fact that he was always scheming about something and always got a little out of hand.

"That sounds reasonable." Tony agreed.

"No superheroes then?" Britt asked. Tony and I didn't respond. "So it's a maybe? You'll think about it?"

"Yes." Tony and I responded in unison.

"Jarvis, lights out." Tony said and then flipped on his side in his bunk to face the wall. The lights went out completely and the only light was the glow from JARVIS again.

"I think it's a good idea." Britt mumbled to himself.

Britt and his crazy ideas. This plan was never set in stone and they all forgot about it, but it happened anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, no time like the present time. - EC_

* * *

><p>2011<p>

"Tony, you have a phone call." Pepper's voice rang out over the JARVIS system.

"Who?" Tony asked without missing a beat in his work.

"Bruce Wayne." Tony dropped his screwdriver on the floor and stared ahead. One of the robots, Dummy, moved to pick it up but Tony swatted him away.

"Tell him I'll be on in a minute." He managed to choke out as she stood up in search of the nearest phone.

"Is that all Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked.

"That's all Ms. Potts." Tony responded as he found a phone under the workbench. "Hello?"

"Tony!" Bruce Wayne chorused from the other side.

"Bruce! It's been ages!" Tony answered.

"I know, which is why I'm calling." Leave it to Bruce to get straight to the point Tony thought to himself. "I have a theory, and I need your opinion on it."

"Why me? Your theories are like my math, they're always right."

"It concerns you in a way."

"Well, what's this theory?" Tony waited patiently for Bruce to respond again.

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"Let's meet then, I know this new place that just opened up and I can,"

"Tony," Bruce cut him off and Tony got quiet.

"Yes?"

"In private."

"Well, we can get a booth." Bruce laughed.

"I'm serious, come to Gotham."

"When?"

"Eh, whenever. I have free time." They both laughed at this comment. Free time, psh. They're both renegade superheroes. Except everyone knows Tony is Iron Man and no one, but Tony, Alfred, and Pepper, knows that Bruce is Batman.

"Sure I'll come, just one question."

"Yes?"

"Can I bring Pepper?"

* * *

><p>"That was really a very interesting theory Bruce. But the more I think about it, it really makes sense." Tony said as he stood up in the conference room at Wayne enterprises. Bruce took a sip of alcohol from his glass and shrugged.<p>

"Do you really believe it though?" Bruce asked as he watched Tony look out the windows.

"I think we should call him and ask him." Tony said with a shrug then he turned around to face Bruce. Bruce nodded then pressed a button on his intercom.

"Alfred?" He said into the speaker.

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred responded from the other side.

"Can you get Britt Reid on the line please?" Bruce asked.

"Right away sir." Alfred said and clicked off.

"Thanks." Bruce said and clicked off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_*PFffft.* teheh, I made a noise. - EC_

* * *

><p>"Kato!" Britt yelled as he walked into the garage workshop which was blaring Chinese pop music.<p>

"What's up?" Kato asked looking up from his sketchbook.

"You drawing the girls again you perv?" Britt asked seriously as he sat down on the other stool near Kato. Kato slammed his sketchbook shut and turned off his music.

"What do you want?" Kato asked again.

"I just got a call from an old friend. He wants me to come visit him." Kato digested this.

"Where does he live?" He asked after awhile.

"Gotham City."

"Are you gonna go?" Kato asked as he tossed his pencil into the cup on the bench. Britt shrugged and looked at the line of Black Beauties which seemed to be growing every day. An idea struck him suddenly. Kato noticed Britt's expression and remained unfazed, while any other person would have burst out laughing. "What?"

"You ever been to Gotham Kato?" Kato shook his head.

"No, unless you count," Kato started then noticed that Britt had shifted his attention to the cars. "Britt, no. Remember when we were buried alive in that lot?"

"Yeah." Britt trailed off and shrugged.

"Yeah well, this could be a trap again."

"Why would it be a trap? This is Bruce. He doesn't know that I'm the Green Hornet. Just you, me, and Lenore." Kato sighed.

"So, you want the Black Beauty to make an appearance in Gotham City?" Britt nodded. "Wait, what about that Bat guy?"

"Bats, smats Kato. You're scared of a little bat? Come on, grow some balls." Kato stared at Britt with an incredulous look.

"I am the last person you should be telling to grow some balls, Britt." Kato emphasized the T's on Britt. Britt thought for a minute.

"It doesn't matter, I think we need to expand our horizons Kato." Kato nodded then pieced together a question.

"If we go, how will you introduce me to your friend?"

"Bruce," Britt practiced. "This is my man, er, associate. Um, executive associate Kato."

"That's gonna work for him?" Kato asked skeptically.

"Eh, assistant might slip out. Don't quote me on that though." Britt shrugged.

"And no coffee." Kato demanded.

"Right, no coffee." Britt nodded. "Do we have a deal?" Britt stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Kato shook Britt's hand.

"Let's roll Kato."

"Let's roll."


	4. Chapter 4

_Tehe, seriously if you enjoy this, review it. It could go many a ways.._ _-EC_

* * *

><p>"Hey look, curbside pickup my man." Britt said as he nudged Kato.<p>

"I'm not your man." Kato said quickly and Britt shrugged. They both just arrived at Gotham City Airport in Britt's private jet with the Black Beauty in the cargo hold. "Wait, the car." Kato said and Britt turned to look at him.

"Yeesh," Britt sputtered then glanced at the car at the curb and then at the man holding a sign that read 'Britt Reid.' The man looked vaguely familiar to Britt.

"Britt!" Kato hissed breaking Britt's mini trance. "Want me to go get it and I'll meet you there?"

"No," Britt answered and he shook his head. "Just follow my lead, I have a plan."

"Oh crap." Kato muttered under his breath as Britt walked up to the man with the sign.

"Mr. Reid, it's good to see you again." The man said once Britt and Kato came up to him.

"Do I know you?" Britt asked bluntly.

"Alfred." The man answered with a slight smile.

"Right!" Britt said truthfully. He knew he looked familiar, but he couldn't place his name anywhere. He was Bruce's butler from when they were little, and still is now Britt assumed. "Well Al, this is my executive partner Kato."

"Good to meet you sir." Alfred said politely as he shook Kato's hand and Kato nodded. Alfred moved to open the back door but Britt stopped him.

"Wait, hold on." Britt said as he started to shuffle through his pockets. "Aw damn it."

"What?" Kato asked out of pure curiosity.

"I forgot my wallet on the plane." Britt announced.

"It'll be there when you get back sir, it's your plane." Alfred said.

"Eh, I'll be worrying about needing it the whole time. Kato and I will go back and grab it." Britt said and he started to turn.

"I'll wait for you to come back." Alfred said with a sigh.

"No!" Britt said quickly. "I mean, no, we'll grab a taxi. I'm sure Bruce needs you back home by now."

"Are you sure Mr. Reid?" Alfred asked and Britt and Kato both nodded. "Alright, I was to bring you to your hotel, it's the Wayne plaza. Right in the center of Gotham, you can't miss it."

"Thanks Al!" Britt said to him.

"Thank you!" Kato said unsure of why he was thanking him exactly, it just seemed like th polite thing to do. Alfred nodded and got into the driver's seat of the car. Kato and Britt hurried back into the airport as Alfred placed the sign on the seat next to him then pull out a cell phone. He pressed the speed dial for number 1 and held the phone to his ear.

"Master Bruce, he brought his friend with him and they both returned to the plane and also instructed me to leave." Alfred said into the phone.

"I was right." Bruce said on the other side. "Are they going to the hotel?"

"Hopefully sir."

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah, um, review time...? Please?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_HEY. YOU THERE. WITH THE PANTS. Or whatever it is you're wearWAIT this is getting awkward.._

_WELL. It's back I guess.. it never really left but thatnks to the power of reviews I was motivated to write another chapter! SOOO. Keep reviewing! I love reading them all and I love all my readers. (Please keep your pants on.. I mean it.) _

-EC

* * *

><p>Britt and Kato made it back to the plane as the Black Beauty was being taken off. It was covered with a tarp so no one could see what it really was. The car was pushed the side as the airport crew went off to their other duties. Britt ran over and tore the tarp off the car to reveal a white black beauty.<p>

"You sly dog Kato." Britt mumbled and Kato shrugged. He took his key out of his jacket pocket and held it up, ready to hit a button.

"Ready?" Kato asked.

"Wait, I have a plan." Britt said quickly and moved to open the passenger side door.

"Tell me first before you do something stupid" Kato said quickly as Britt disappeared into the car.

"Ok," Britt said from inside the car. He said something else, but it was completely muffled. Kato sighed then sung the driver's side door open.

"What?" He asked as he sat down and shut the door.

"You don't like the plan?" Britt asked him as he slammed his door shut then reached over the seat.

"I didn't hear you Britt." Kat clarified as he swung his keys back and forth

"Oh, well here it is." Britt said as he readjusted his position in the seat. "We drive to a hidden place somewhere in the city, put on our outfits, make the Black Beauty look more like the Black Beauty, and go kick some ass. Then we'll go to the hotel."

"You're gonna go to the hotel as the Green Hornet?" Kato asked after he digested the plan.

"No, we have to change before we get there I guess." Britt answered with a shrug.

"Ok sounds good to me then." Kato started the engine.

"Let's roll Kato." They pulled out of the Gotham City airplane hanger in the white Black Beauty.

"Let's roll."

* * *

><p>Tony stared at the screen of the system he just rebuilt for Bruce. He'd offered many times before to create a brand new system like JARVIS just for him, but then that would replace Alfred and Lucius. Tony moved his attention to another one of the many computer screens surrounding them.<p>

"What?" Bruce asked from next to him, noticing that something had caught Tony's attention.

"Look at this." Tony mumbled as he pulled down Gotham City News 8 page with a flick of his finger. A live video feed was being shown of downtown Gotham, with the Green Hornet and his partner kicking ass on a gang. "Hornet paints Gotham green." Tony read the subtitle out loud. Bruce and Tony exchanged a glance.

"Be my eyes." Bruce said as he grabbed a passcard out of a drawer on the table then handed it to Tony.

"Where?" Tony asked as he took it from him.

"Follow me." Bruce said as he stood up. Tony followed him down a few hallways closely. "That card will give you access in just in case you can't find Alfred." Tony nodded as Bruce placed his own card against the wall nearby them, to reveal a secret door.

"That works when you put it on any wall?" Tony asked and Bruce just looked at him. "ok, guess not." Tony followed Bruce down a series of steps, which were almost in complete darkness. The lights grew brighter as they reached the bottom to reveal the batcave. "So this is where you magic happens?"

"It's not magic." Bruce answered immediately.

"Yeah, I know that. I was just saying how," Tony cut himself off and shook his head. Bruce was just too damn serious sometimes. "What do you need me to do?"

"Be my eyes, watch the screens and give me updates. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Bruce said then walked away leaving Tony in front of a wall of screens.

"Oh yeah, I'll figure it out." Tony said with a chuckle then got to work.

* * *

><p><em>UM. REVIEW. please. I enjoy them all. I shall give you an orange soda in return. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_...I like this chapter.. Just sayin'... _

_-EC_

* * *

><p>"Britt how many times do I have to tell you? If I have a guy pinned to the ground, use your gun. Don't keep kicking him. You have horrible aim and kick me half the time." Kato carried on the Black Beauty thundered down the streets of Gotham.<p>

"Hey, I actually ran out of gas this time." Britt mumbled as he reloaded the gas gun with the little green beads. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Kato said as they kept going down the road. "Can we go to the hotel now?" Britt nodded and looked straight ahead. Kato's always criticizing his fighting skills, it made Britt so mad sometimes. Kato only did that to help him; he didn't want to see him get killed. Kato floored it suddenly.

"What the hell man?" Britt asked and he looked around.

'We're being chased." Kato said and he glanced into the rearview mirror to see a shadow move behind them.

"Are you sure?" Britt asked skeptically.

"Positive."

"I have an idea. Turn off the lights."

"What? That's crazy!"

"No, I'm serious! Try it. They'll have to turn on their lights in order to find you." Kato considered this actual well thought idea. He took a hard right turn then turned off the lights. "Now keep going."

"Ok." Kato said quietly. They continued on slowly and keep checking behind them every few seconds. Lights flooded the car suddenly.

"Hit the floor Kato!" Britt yelled and Kato sped up again with their pursuer close behind now. Kato flicked the green headlights back on.

"Missile." Kato said simply and Britt nodded. Kato had half the controls labeled in English, on Britt's side, and in Chinese on his. Britt fired a rear missile and their pursuer swerved to miss it. The missile sailed by it and blew out a wall of a nearby building.

"Oops." Britt said and Kato turned hard left then left again.

"Aw crap." Kato said as he slammed on the brakes.

"What?" Britt asked.

"There's only one way out of this alley." Kato and Britt both turned to see their pursuer's huge vehicle blocking the alley entrance.

"Shit, we're cornered. What do we do?" Britt asked and Kato shrugged.

"We gotta fight." Kato said and Britt grinned. They shared a fist bump quickly then both got out of the car on their own sides. Without looking at each other they both walked to the other vehicle, which was looking more ominous by the second. They both stopped about halfway down the alley and stood in silence. Britt readjusted his grip on his gas gun. Kato fixed his gloves and his cap then crossed his arms over his chest. The door of the ominous vehicle slid open and a shadow got out of it.

"What are you doing here?" The ominous shadow asked in a deep voice. Kato tried to count it's footsteps but he couldn't hear any.

"A little sightseeing. We have the right to get away from the usual work once in a while." Britt answered in his Hornet voice, which was just slightly deeper than his normal voice.

"I thought crime never took a vacation." The shadow said from a closer distance. They could both vaguely see the outline of a man.

"It doesn't. We're just changing it up a bit." Britt responded then added. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Kato rolled his eyes. Don't get cocky, he thought to himself.

"I do. Do you?" The voice came closer and louder than before. "The Green Hornet and his trusted chauffer. Or should I say Britt and Kato?" Neither of them flinched at the mention of their names. The voice came into view.

"Batman?" Britt asked and he looked over at Kato. Kato just shrugged then looked back at Batman who was just staring the both of them down. Britt stared back then on an impulse he raised his gas gun and shot Batman in the face. Batman melted to the ground as the green cloud evaporated around him. "I can't believe that worked."

"Why the hell did you do that? We're trapped in here now until he gets up!" Kato said in a really agitated tone.

"I, what was I supposed to do then?" Britt fired back and Kato looked away from him. "It was my only option, ok?" The sound of an engine started and Britt and Kato both whipped their heads to see Batman's vehicle rocket away from where it was sitting. "Can the Black Beauty do that?"

"Of course she can." Kato said with a grin. "But what do we do with him now? We can't just leave him here." Britt thought for a minute.

"Open the trunk."

"What?" Kato asked.

"Trust me Kato." Britt said and looked at Kato, who just shrugged then popped open the trunk.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you did to... REVIEW?<em>


End file.
